Swing Life Away
by Dead Souls
Summary: Katherine Thomas was just living her daily life which involved the constant fighting of her parents and practice with her band, Silent Screams. One day the pressure got to her and she burst into tears at the park, but she wasn't expecting Andy to save her
1. The meet

My day started out like any other day. My parents were down stairs, fighting in the kitchen, so I was awake by 6:30. I laid in bed, listening to them bicker until I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my Ipod, walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door so my parents would know that they woke me up. I turned on my Ipod and Black Veil Brides filled the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and noticed that my makeup from last night was smeared and my eyes were bruised from lack of sleep.

I jumped into the shower, making sure to wash away the remnants of yesterday and stood there letting the water run down my face. I began to wonder what my parents were fighting about, but it was useless. They fought about every little thing. They were complete opposites and it made me wonder, every day, how they could have gotten married.

I turned off the water and grabbed one of my towels, so I could dry my hair. I wrapped the other one around my body and emerged from behind the curtain, checking in the mirror to make sure I washed all the makeup off. I stood there a few minutes, wondering what I should do to my hair today and finally decided on a casual look, so I just straightened it. I then grabbed a small bottle of foundation and smeared it around my eyes, making sure to cover up the discoloration.

I finished my makeup with a little eyeliner and grabbed my Ipod before leaving the bathroom to find some clothes. I grabbed out a pair of black, bleach stained skinny jeans and a Black Veil Brides t-shirt. I also grabbed my leather studded belt and hooked up some chains to my belt loops. Grabbing my guitar case, I left my room and headed to the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen, both of my parents glared at me as if I was interrupting something important.

"Turn that garbage off right now and come eat your breakfast." My fathers voice cracked from all the yelling.

I sighed and turned off my Ipod before making my way to the kitchen table. I stared at the plate of toast and felt both of their eyes on me.

"Eat your breakfast." They both said, simultaneously.

"I'm not hungry." I played with my hands in my lap.

"So, your mother just wasted that food on you." My father looked like he was going to bust a nut.

"Why don't one of you just eat it then?" I pushed the plate away from my and looked at the empty spot in front of me.

"Just eat your breakfast or you will end up like your mother." My father said as he pointed at her.

"What's that supposed to mean, Seth?" My mother placed her hands on her hips"

"You are too skinny and our daughter is following in your foot steps."

I took this moment of distraction to grab my guitar and leave the room. I ran out the front door and to the end of the street before stopping to catch my breath and plug my headphones in. I turned on my Ipod and Andy's voice began to soothe me. I began to walk to the park, where I could sit peacefully before band practice.

Finally at the park, I placed my guitar next to the swing set and sat on a swing.

So hear my voice remind you not to bleed  
>I am here<br>A saviour will be there  
>When you are feeling alone, oh<br>A saviour for all that you do  
>So live freely without their harm.<p>

Tears began to flow down my cheeks and I lowered my head so my hair covered them.

So here I write my lullaby to all the lonely ones  
>Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love<br>So I will take this pen and teach you how to live  
>What is left unsaid, the greatest gift I give.<p>

I sat there a few minutes, lyrics ringing through my soul, when I felt someone sit on the swing next to me. I quickly wiped away the tears and began to put up my Ipod. I was getting ready to get up when the voice stopped me.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you, sitting here crying?" I slowly turned to look at the stranger and almost died when I realized that Andy fucking Biersack was talking to me.

I couldn't believe that Andy Biersack was sitting next to me! I blushed deeply and looked down at the sand.

"I-I'm going through some stuff at home and the stress just got to me, but I'm fine." I stood up and walked over to my guitar. Andy followed me over and grabbed my guitar case before I could. My anger flared as he attempted to keep it away from me.

"Andy, please give it back." I said out of breath. He stood on the other side of the merry-go-round and grinned.

"As long as I can get your name."

"Katherine Thomas, or Kat. Now, hand it over. That was given to me by my Grandmother."

Andy jumped from the merry-go-round and walked over to me. He handed me the guitar and scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Well, Kat-"

"I need to get to band practice." I interrupted him, angrily. I looked at his face, into his deep blue eyes and almost melted. I turned away quickly trying to hide my blushing face and began to walk away. "You were my idol, my inspiration but now I realize you are just an asshole."

"Kat, Wait." I continued to walk, trying to ignore him but he caught up and walked right beside me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Especially after you were just crying. I've just been having a rough time also. My band and I just moved here and you are the first person I have met, that hasn't attacked me or wanted an autograph. I just wanted you to stay longer but all I did was piss you off." Andy stopped right in front of me blocking my path.

"Just let me make it up to you Kat. How about dinner tomorrow night?" I looked up at his slightly pouting face and couldn't say no.

"I guess. My house is on the corner of Chester and Main. I have to go." I moved to his right and was amazed he let me go.

"I'll pick you up at 7." I waved over my head and continued to walk to practice.


	2. Unexpected Package

I finally walked through the door of my friend, Bastian's, house. His real name is Sebastian Ollie but he likes Bastian more.

"He's already in the basement with the rest of the band, Kat." Bastian's mother's voice rang from the kitchen. She was like a second mother to me. She let me stay over when my parents were literally fighting.

"Thanks mom." I passed through the kitchen, giving her a hug and a smile, before heading down into the basement.

"Kat, you're late. That's unusual for you." Bastian was sitting at his drum set twirling his drumsticks.

"Did I hear the voice of my angel or am I just hearing things again, Bastian?" Nate Valley or N.V. on stage, almost flew down the stairs to hug me. I stood there until it got awkward.

"What do you mean 'my angel'? We broke up months ago." i took a step out of his grasp and he pouted. He always acted childish but when it came to the music he was as serious as can be.

"Um... I hate to break up this touching moment Kat, but we need to rehearse. We have a concert next week." Bastian stopped twirling his sticks and laughed at his smart comment. I punched him in his arm, hard enough to leave a bruise.

Nate quickly turned to the Mic and began to check if everything was plugged in. Dusty (Paul Destiny) and Vexx (Valo Vexing) began to tune their instruments and were already playing notes by the time I had gotten my guitar out of its' case and had it plugged in.

"Did you get to review the songs for this week, Kat?" Vexx asked as I fiddled with the guitar strap and finally got it over my head.

"I got a few of them done but it's hard to concentrate at home." I played a few notes and was satisfied to hear the right chords. "I have some news to tell you guys..."

"Is it something about the band or pertaining to the band?" Dusty asked, forcefully.

"No, not really, but-"

"Then we can hear it after practice." Dusty interrupted. He always gets like this when we start practice late. His parents only give him 2 hours a week to practice. Dusty's parents are hard on him and want him to become a doctor or a lawyer. They truly believe that we are just messing around and will never get anywhere.

I closed my mouth and looked down at the guitar hanging from my neck. Black Veil Brides stickers were placed all over its surface. 5 signatures were neatly written in the middle. Andy Six was the biggest of them all. If Andy had opened my case I would have been embarrassed.

_My grandmother took me to see Black Veil Brides in concert on my 16Th birthday. When she didn't tell me was that she had back stage passes. After the concert was over she covered my eyes and led me through a maze of people. Once i was able to see again, I looked up and Andy Six was staring down at me with a heart stopping smile. We took a picture together and all the members signed my guitar (my __grandmothers other present to me). We hung out for a few hours and then it was time for them to leave and I was heart broken._

Bastian began to count off and strike his sticks together, breaking me from my memories. We began to practice, Andy Biersack far from my mind.

Practice ended quicker than I expected and I continued to play as Dusty began to pack up his guitar.

"Now, what did you want to say Kat?" I gave him a stupid look before remembering. I stood there a second, debating weather to tell them about running into Andy.

"Well, I'm thinking about moving out of my parents house. It's about time anyway. I'm looking near by so i can be close enough to still come to practice." I pulled my shoulder strap over my head and walked over to my case. Vexx came up beside me and slapped my back.

"I'm proud of you Thomas." Vexx always called me by my last name when he was really proud of me.

"Thanks Vexx." I smiled up at him and placed my guitar in the case and closed it before placing it shoulder. "Practice Wednesday?"

"Don't be late Kat." Bastian said as he dropped down on his couch.

"I don't plan on it." I smiled to them all and ran up the stairs.

"Do you need a ride home Kat?" Bastian's mom was sitting in the living room, stitching Bastian's clothes back together. Bastian loves to skateboard but he always rips his clothes.

"No thanks, mom. I have a few places to stop before I head home." I waved at her before I closed the door and walked towards the apartment I was looking to rent.

The landlord was standing on the porch when I arrived.

"Good afternoon Ms. Thomas. Shall we start the tour?" I nodded and followed David into the building.

The apartment seemed small but I didn't really need a bigger place if it was only me. We finished the tour quickly and i handed him the first months rent and deposit.

"Thanks for your business." David smiled.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to love it here." I shook Davids hand and he handed me the keys.

My phone suddenly rang and I looked at the screen. Mom popped up in bold black letters and I sighed.

"What do you want mom? I'm kinda busy."

"A package and a big envelope showed up for you. They were on our porch and there is no return address. Your father was going to open it but you are an adult now and it's an offense." My mom liked to get technical when it came to crimes. It was rather annoying.

"Mom, was there anything on the envelope or package? Anything at all?" I tapped my foot waiting for her response.

"There are two letters on them. A. S. What's that supposed to mean?" She started talking again but I was lost in thought. Finally the answer came to me. They were initials. Andy sent me the package and envelope... but why?

I hung up the phone and ran to the front door, locking it and ran down the street. I had to see what was in those gifts. Curiosity was killing me.

I ran through the door and almost knocked my mother down to get to the package. My father gave me a deathly gaze and I stopped right in front of the counter.

"I'll just take this to my room." I picked it up and began to walk down the hall to my room.

"Katherine Thomas, you bring that package back here this instant." My fathers booming voice scared the crap out of me and I almost dropped the package. "For all that we know that package could be a bomb." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"It's from this guy I met recently and I really like him." I didn't want to tell them it was from Andy because they already hated him for the music he makes and I was so sure that they would freak out if they knew it was from him. I set the package back on the counter and began to open it.

To my surprise I found a cell phone that was lying on top of what looked like was a dress. I pulled the dress out and held it to my body. It was pitch black except for the red ribbon that wove its way down and the red lace that frilled underneath the black lace. It was the perfect size and he never even asked what size I wore.

"What kind of boy can afford a dress like that?" I watched my mother gaze at the dress with envy. My father glared at it with such hatred that I tought he was going to get up and take it to burn.

"Who's it from Katherine?" My father asked in a hurry.

"You will find out tomorrow night. He is picking me up at 7." I placed the dress back in the box and carried it into my room before setting in on the bed. I noticed the envelope sticking out from the top of the box and hurried to open it.

-Dear Kat, I hope you like the dress and I would like it if you wear it tomorrow on our date. I gave you the cell phone so we can text eachother anytime and also to let you know, I've already texted you, so turn on the phone. Anyway I can't wait to see you tomorrow. -A.S.

I smiled and picked up the phone, turning it on and setting the letter down. The phone finally turned on and Andy's name flashed across the screen. I smiled as I opened the text and read it out loud.

~Hey kat txt bak wen u get this~

I rolled my eyes. What was he thinking? That I wasnt going to text him back?

~Hey Andy, thx 4 the dress. it is amazing. also thx 4 the phone even tho it is a little stalkerish, i can forgive u.~

We kept texting eachother all night until I fell asleep thinking about him.


	3. Dusty's Where?

I awoke the next morning and began to freak when I noticed my alarm clock read 11a.m. I was supposed to be packing my things to move into my new place hours ago. My phone started to vibrate and I noticed 5 new messages from Andy. I rolled back to the middle of my bed and went through my messages.

After I finished texting Andy back, I sighed and closed my eyes. I had forgotten to tell my parents that I was moving out last night...

I stood up and walked over to my door before I realized how silent the house was today. I walked down the hallway and emerged into the kitchen to find both of my parents sitting at the counter. They had cups of coffee in hand and grim expressions plastered on their faces. Something was up and I didn't like the eerie feeling that I was getting.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She continued to stare into her coffee mug. "Dad? Will somebody tell me please?" My father bit his lip and finally turned to look at me.

"Kat, It's about Paul." I rushed over to him, my eyes filled with terror.

"What happened to Dusty? Is he okay?" I grabbed my cell from my pocket and dialed his number, but my father stopped me.

"He was in a major accident last night. His mother was driving him home from band practice and wasn't watching the road. They crashed head on into a tree. Paul's mother died at the scene and Paul is in critical condition. He is also in a coma. He might not make it Kat." Tears began to roll down my cheeks and my mother stood up to wrap me in a hug.

We stood there until my tears wouldn't come anymore and I was softly hiccuping. I grabbed my phone to check the time and almost screamed. It was already 5:30 and I needed to get ready for Andy.

I ran and grabbed the dress and a towel before hopping into the shower. When I was finished I threw on some Passion fruit lotion and carefully slipped into the dress. I brushed out my hair and went to find my black and red striped stockings while i waited for my hair to dry. I rushed to my closet to try to find a decent pair of shoes and finally found a pair of black heels.

When my hair was finally dry I straightened it and threw on some makeup. Just as I was putting on the finishing touches the door bell rang and I threw down my eyeliner to race to the door. My father was about to open the door and I rushed over to him.

"Let me get that dad." He looked me over and I could tell he didn't like my apparel but he stepped aside and let me answer the door.

"Hey Andy." I smiled at him and motioned for him to come inside.

"Hey Kat. Nice place you have here." He smiled back at me and looked around as I shut the door. My fathers eyebrows knitted together when he realized who was standing in his home.

"Mom, Dad, This is Andrew Biersack. Andy, this is my father Seth Thomas and my mother Andrea Thomas." Andy smiled and shook both of their hands before looking over at me.

"So are you ready for our date?" I nodded and blushed as he walked back over to the door.

"Have fun Kat." I noticed the pain in my fathers face, making my smile fade and I looked to the floor.

"I'll be back later." I walked over to the door and left the house without another glance at either of my parents.

Once we were on the road I began to stare out of the window. I had always known that Dusty's mother would get so engrossed in one of her lectures that something would happen. I sighed and could feel Andy's eyes watching me.

"Kat, what's wrong?" I looked over at him and could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"Well, I had recieved some terrible news this morning and it's killing me." He frowned and looked back at the road.

"Well, if there is anything I can do, please tell me." I thought about it for a second and finally figured it out.

"Can we stop at the hospital first? My friend Dusty was in an accident last night and is in a coma. He loves you and the music you write. You are his inspiration. Maybe you can help him." I said as tears danced down my cheeks.

"Sure. Tell me how to get there." I gave Andy the directions and sat back, feeling nervous and almost sick.

Many thoughts rushed into my head. What if Dusty could never play the guitar again? What if he was paralyzed? What if he woke up and couldn't remember anyone?

My greatest fear clenched my heart and began to squeeze it with suck force that I almost couldn't breathe. What if Dusty never awoke from the coma and his father took him off of life support? I couldn't handle the thought of losing him. We grew up together. He even taught me how to play the guitar.

I bit my lip nervously as we pulled into the parking lot and found a spot to park. I emerged from the car quickly and almost fell. Luckily I knew what I was doing and balanced. Andy looked worried.

"I'm alright." I took a deep breath to calm myself and looked up at the darkened sky. A drop of rain landed under my left eye and i reached up to wipe it away. I looked back at Andy and nodded before placing my hand in his and making our way into the hospital.

The nurse at the desk was trying to give us a hard time but when Andy asked nicely and added a little pout, then nurse gave in and pointed the direction to Dusty's room.

"He's in room 413. He sure is popular today." The nurse began to wrestle with papers so Andy and I made our way to the room. I had Andy hide around the corner so I could talk to the guys without them being distracted by Andy's presence.

Nate, Vexx and Bastian, all ran over to me and wrapped around me in a hug.

"Kat! We are glad you made it!" Tears were fresh on their faces.

"I would have been here sooner but my parents waited to tell me until this morning. I'm actually on a date right now. He brought me here." We ended our embrace and I was going to tell Andy to come out but Vexx placed a hand on my shoulder, turning my attention back to him.

"Kat, be prepared when you head in there. Paul looks...different... It will be hard to recognize him will all if the bruises and scrapes." Vexx smile was pained and layered with sadness.

"Thanks." I gave Vexx another hug. "Andy, you can come out now." Vexx pulled back and looked down at me curiously.

Andy walked around the corner and over to me, placing his hand in mine. Vexx and the others stared at us in amazement.

"Guys, you all know Andy Biersack. Andy, these are my band mates, Nate Valley or N.V, Sebastian or Bastian, and Valo Vexing who loves to be called Vexx."

Andy shook their hands and smiled at them. I was busy watching Dusty's father slip from the room and glare at me, like the accident was my fault, making me squeeze Andy's hand.

"Well, I guess it's our turn." Andy and I made our way into the room.

Dusty was laying with bandages in different places, almost like a wrapped mummy. Bruises spotted his body and cuts spread across his skin. I began to cry, for dusty, at how terrible he looked. I broke away from Andy and ran to Dusty's side.

"Oh Dusty! You look terrible! I always knew your mother or father would hurt you, just never physically like this! They treated you so rough and kept you locked up. You haven't had a chance to see the real world yet so you can't leave me! we have to experience it together little brother. I won't allow you to leave me!" I was practically yelling at him even though I knew it wouldn't help. My emotions had just gotten the better of me.

Andy walked over to me and placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Kat, yelling at him isn't going to help anyone. You need to be strong for him and he should come through this."

Andy sat in the chair next to Dusty's bed and began to talk to him. I sat back and listened, trying to relax.


	4. Can This Night Get Any Worse?

Andy finished talking to Dusty and I stood up to say good bye.

"I will be back tomorrow and every day until you wake from this." I smiled down at the serene Dusty and turned to Andy before heading out of the room.

As soon as I stepped from the door, Dusty's father ran up to me and looked as if he was going to punch me.

"You kniving little whore! Paul would never have been hurt and my wife would still be alive if you hadn't filled my sons head with all of those lies!" Vexx and the others ran over to hold Mr. Destiny back.

"You and your wife were the ones who pushed him too far! He's only 17! He has all the time in the world to grow up! I was just showing him how to live like a teenager, for awhile! Your wife was the one who hurt Dusty and is the reason she isn't here right now, not me! I wasn't in the car when the accident happened!"

I must have hit a a nerve because the next thing I knew Mr. Destiny freed an arm and punched me with such force that i fell back and Andy had to catch me. Andy was pissed! He handed me over to Vexx and marched up to Mr. Destiny, getting right up in his face.

"Maybe you should be a real fucking man and not hit a woman for your fucking mistakes! You are a fucking low life piece of shit! Touch my girlfriend again and I will kill you and bury you where no one will find you." Andy walked over to me and began to lead me out of the building. Vexx followed us out to Andy's car and bit his lip.

"I've never seen him like that Kat but he just lost his wife and almost his son. Please don't think too harshly of him. Anger, pain, and loss can drive people to the brink of insanity." Vexx gave me a hug and watched as I entered the passengers side of the car.

Vexx lost both of his parents at the very young age of 5. He was forced to live with his uncle who he always hated. He was beaten if he didn't get something right or mouthed off in any way. His life was a living hell until he ran away when he was 15. He moved in with Bastian and has been great ever since.

"Please try to enjoy yourself and it was a pleasure to meet you Andy. Hope to see you again and maybe meet the rest of Black Veil Brides sometime soon."

"Likewise and when Dusty gets well we can play together. We are supposed to play a show here soon and I would be honored to have you guys play for us."

Vexx was beaming. He had always dreamed of playing with Black Veil Brides. I smiled up at him.

"Maybe you should get back inside and make sure Mr. Destiny is alright. " I grabbed a pen out of my purse and grabbed Vexx's hand. "This is my cell number. Text or call if anything changes or if he awakens." Vexx nodded and walked back towards the hospital, chains rattling together as he walked.

I have had a crush on Vexx since I met him but I never gathered up the courage to ask him out. Now I was with Andy, the guy I had always dreamed of dating. I felt a little pain of sadness for Vexx but I really liked Andy.

"Ready to go?" Andy asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. He looked over at me, as he started the engine.

"Let's go." I nodded and smiled. Little did I know, this night was about to get much worse.

Most people say that their first date ends in a disaster, but ours was spectacular! Andy and I found out that we had so much more in common than we already knew. We enjoyed our dinner and the quiet.

Andy dropped me back at home and I invited him in for a while. When we entered the house my father was sitting in his recliner chair, reading his news paper and my mother was nowhere to be seen. I guess they were fighting again.

"Kat's home!" My father yelled, never glancing from the paper. I heard a door open and close before foot steps hurried down the stairs.

"Kat we need to- Oh my god Kat! What happened to your face?" My mother examined my face and glared at Andy with such anger that I thought she was going to tackle and then strangle him.

"Mom, It's not his fault. Mr. Destiny punched me after calling me a kniving whore and blaming the accident on me." I placed my hand on my cheek and winced in pain. My mother walked over to the freezer to grab an ice pack and placed it on my cheek gently.

My father jumped up from his chair, crumpling the newspaper.

"Where is that no good-"

"Dad, Andy already took care of it. Dusty's dad shouldn't touch or come near me again." My father calmed down a little bit as I sat down at the counter. Andy sat next to me and looked over the bruise that covered my whole right cheek. I could sense him tense up in anger, so I placed my hand on his and smiled even though the pain was unbearable. His fist unclenched and he stared down at his watch.

"Fuck!" Andy stood up quickly, making me jump up.

"What's wrong?" I placed my now free hand on my chest, trying to slow my heartbeat.

"I need to go! I'm late for practice! Jake is going to kill me!" I followed Andy out of the front door and onto the top step.

"Andy, I had a really great time tonight. I also wanted to thank you for visiting Dusty, it means a lot to me and for him as well. Also for standing up to his father." Andy smiled down at me.

"I enjoyed myself too. It's not a problem. What happened to Dusty is a tragedy and completely an accident. He had no right to blame you for his mistakes. If he gives you anymore problems, just tell me." I nodded and was caught completely by surprise when Andy kissed me so soft and gently. I didn't fight myself and kissed him back. His hand gently cupped my cheek before he broke the kiss.

"I better get going." He smiled before placing another kiss on my lips. "I'll see you tomorrow"

Andy turned and began walking to his car, leaving me breathless and in a daze, on my front porch.

When I finally awoke from my daze, I entered the house to find both of my mothers and fathers angry faces.

"Kat, I don't want to be a pest, but-"

"You can not see him anymore. I do not approve of having a satanist dating my daughter while she is under my roof."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm an adult now!" I threw the ice pack on the counter.

"Our house means our rules. We let you do whatever you want as long as you tell us, but when it comes to _him_, I will not stand for it!" My father was standing and pointing one of his bony fingers in my face.

"_Him_? He has a name dad and he deserves to be called by his name. I was going to tell you guys yesterday but i decided to wait because there wasn't a rush, but now there is. I guess you guys have nothing to worry about because I have my own place that I will be moving into tomorrow." I turned away from them and ran into my bedroom, slamming and locking the door.

I could hear my mothers sobs echoing down the hall and I sighed as I fell onto my bed. I grabbed out my Ipod and cell phone. I went through the songs until I found Beautiful Remains by Black Veil Brides.

I punched Vexx's number into my new phone and created a message.

-Hey Vexx are you busy tomorrow? I need your help getting my stuff into my new place.

I laid there, trying to relax to the sound of Andy's voice, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Kat, honey, Can we talk about this? Your father is being a little irrational. I do believe that it is a bad idea to be with him though. He might hurt you and I don't want that to happen." I rolled my eyes and turned up the music. I figured she would get the picture soon enough. I heard her sigh and listened to her walk back down the hall.

After 10 minutes, I was starting to get worried and a little annoyed. Vexx always had his phone on him and it was always charged. I decided to text Nate and see what was going on.

Nate finally texted back and said that things weren't good. Dusty's father was still threatening me and Vexx tried to talk to him. Mr. Destiny had said some really terrible things and Vexx lost it. They fought and Vexx was arrested. I was furious but amazed by his courage at the same time. I pushed call and waited for Nate to pick up.

"Just give me a fucking minute!...Oh sorry Kat. Things are very hectic here." He sounded annoyed and a little distracted.

"How did it exactly start?"

"Vexx walked back inside and Mr. Destiny stormed up to him. Vexx tried to calm him down but he started to blame Vexx, which only pissed Vexx off. Obviously that wasn't all he had to say because he started on Vexx's childhood and the next thing I knew Mr. Destiny was on the floor and Vexx was hitting him continuously."

"And you guys didn't try to stop him?"

"Kat! I've never seen Vexx that furious before! He just pushed me and Bastian aside like we were nothing! Remind me to never piss him off."

"Well, I will need you and Bastian to help me move my stuff to my new place tomorrow. The 'rents are telling me that I can't see Andy as long as I live under their roof."

"Sorry to hear that Kat. We will be over tomorrow as soon as we can."

"Use the side door by my room. My parents and I aren't on speaking terms right now."

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later Kat." He ended the call before I even had the chance to say good bye.

I shrugged my shoulders and threw my phone up by my pillow. I yawned and fell into a deep slumber, trying to forget about my parents.


	5. The Move

"Shh... She's not awake yet." I could hear Nate moving things and I rolled over to find him lifting a box of things to take out the door.

"Nate, sleeping beauty is awake." Bastian smiled as he walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. "Sleep well?"

"No... I had nightmares all night." I yawned and sat up. My hair was a complete disaster, making both guys smile and laugh.

"Why don't you go take a shower and eat some breakfast. We can handle this stuff." I nodded and grabbed out some clothes, casual for moving, making my way to the bathroom.

Once I finished I made my way into the kitchen to grab a monster from the fridge. My mother was making breakfast and my father was drinking coffee and looking over the rest of the news paper from last night.

"Kat, I've made your favorite, grilled cheese and orange juice." I cracked open the monster and took a drink before heading from the kitchen.

"Katherine, that's just disrespectful. You should at least tell her you aren't hungry." I continued to walk, ignoring my father.

As soon as I reached my door I realized that I hadn't grabbed one for Bastian or Nate. I sighed and turned back to head into the lions den.

I entered the kitchen to hear both of my parents bicker at me. I was only able to catch a few words but I was set on grabbing the monsters. I stuffed one in my pocket so I wouldn't spill mine. I started to leave the room and was shocked when my father grabbed my wrist and gripped it tightly.

"Katherine Savannah Thomas! You are going to sit down, stop ignoring us and talk this instant!"

"Or what? I won't be able to see my friends? I won't get to play with my band? So you can take away all the things that make me happy? I don't think so! Now, if you don't mind, I have to go help Nate and Bastian move my things so I can see Andy later." I pulled my wrist from my fathers grip and walked to my room without another word from them.

"Here guys, need some energy?" I set mine on my dresser and handed the other ones to them.

"Thanks. We already have one load for shipping. Ready to take it there?" Nate cracked open his monster as I walked to retrieve my phone.

"Let's go." I started to walk out of my bedroom door but quickly stopped and ran to my dresser. "Need my keys to get in hehe." I grabbed the keys and my monster before following Bastian and Nate out of the side door.

Soon we reached my apartment and I showed the guys a quick tour of the place.

"We should move practice here. This place would be perfect and we wouldn't have to put up with Bastian's smelly clothes everywhere." Nate and I began to laugh, making Bastian angry, so he slugged Nate in the shoulder, only making Nate laugh harder.

"Only problem with that, Nate, is that it is an apartment. There are people that live upstairs and I don't want to give the landlord any reason to kick me out. There's no way I'm moving back in with my parents." Nate finally quit laughing and began to scratch the back of his head, messing up his hair.

"Right, I didn't think about that." I smiled at him and jumped when my cell phone went off.

"Let me guess, We Stitch These Wounds by Black Veil Brides" Bastian looked at me questioningly and waited for my response.

"Yep you guessed right. I couldn't find a ring tone with Andy singing the lyrics though, but I love the guitar and beat." I smiled when I noticed the text was from Andy.

-Hey Kat. Haven't heard from you since last night. Everything OK?

I decided to tell him about everything that had happened after he left.

-Sorry to hear that. Do you need any help moving? I could bring the guys to help, even if I had to bribe them.

-You don't have to I already have Bastian and Nate helping. it's up to you.

I helped Nate and Bastian bring in things and set it in certain rooms while I waited for Andy to text back. We finally unloaded the car when my phone went off again.

-We will be at you parents place in 10 Love you 3

-See you then Love you too

I smiled and looked up from my phone to find both Nate and Bastian giving me a weird look.

"You guys ready to meet the rest of Black Veil Brides? They are coming to help move. Too bad Vexx and Dusty couldn't be here." I lowered my head as I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

"Dusty will wake up from this. He has a strong will. Vexx, he will get out soon. Bastian's mom is working on it. She finally gets to use her schooling again." Nate placed a hand on my shoulder and lifted my chin so that out eyes met. I looked into his strong green eyes and felt the tears overflow, but not from sadness or pain, they flowed with joy, from Nate's strength.

I embraced him in a hug and smiled, still letting the tears dance down my cheeks.

"Thanks Nate. Every time I'm in doubt, you find a way to give me strength. That was always the quality I admired in you. Things just weren't right between us."

"Quit bringing up the past. Let's just get this move over with and go visit Dusty later." I looked up at him and realized he was smiling. I broke the hug and nodded up at him, wiping the tears from my eyes.

I locked up the apartment and made my way to the car. Bastian and Nate were already in the car waiting. I picked up the pace as excitement hit. I was going to meet the other members... Andy's band mates.

We arrived back at my parents house to find Andy and the guys waiting in the driveway. As soon as Nate had the car parked, I flew out of the vehicle and into Andy's arms. He kissed me so tenderly as he held me.

"Get a room you two!" Jake yelled sticking his tongue out. Andy just flipped him the bird as he continued to kiss me.

"You woke me up just to watch you guys eat each-others faces! This is just wonderful!" C.C. laid his head on Andy's car and closed his eyes. Andy broke the kiss and began to laugh.

"No I told you why we were here. Sorry, let's get on with the move." Andy intertwined our hands and waited for me to lead the way.

"Good, cause I have an appointment with my bed at 3." C.C. opened his eyes and lifted himself from the hood of Andy's car, so he could follow us inside.

I led the guys through the front door just to piss my parents off and from the looks on their faces, I could tell I was doing a fantastic job.

"Living room here, kitchen is that way. I can make you guys something if you are hungry, but, follow me to my room first." I was excited yet embarrassed to have them see my room. I mean, there was nothing wrong with my room, I just haven't had any other guys in my room except for my band mates to practice or hangout in.

I smiled as I led them to my room, my heart beating fast. I broke contact with Andy and ran to sit on my bed so I could watch them each enter and look around.

"Nice posters." Ashley smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled back and decided to start taking them down and packing them in my box of other Black Veil Brides posters.

"So...What all has to go?" Jake stood there and rubbed the back of his head, looking around the room.

"Everything has to go but we should take all the smaller things first. I can borrow my friends van for the bigger things, which reminds me, I have to go call her so she will bring it over." I rolled the poster up and found the box in my closet, placing the poster in the box, and handing it to Bastian. "Please be careful with them." He nodded as I left the room to go call Sadie.

"Hello?" She sounded like she had just gotten up. Oops.

"It's Kat. Mind bringing the van over? You can meet my new boyfriend and his band mates if you do." I could hear her yawn and then groan.

"I guess. I'll be there in an hour. I have to wake up and take a shower. You know, all that good stuff." I laughed.

"Okay. See you when you get here." I ended the call and headed back inside.

"The van won't be getting here for about an hour, so, I'm thinking that with all of us we could get this finished by then."

They all nodded in approval and began to grab boxes and other things, taking them out to both vehicles. I grabbed a box of clothes and set the box, containing the beautiful dress from our date last night, on top.

When I came back inside I found both of my parents spying on us from the beginning of the hall. I rolled my eyes and entered my room.

"Well both cars are packed. Now, didn't you mention something about breakfast?" I smiled as Jinxx placed a hand on his stomach and put the other one around the back of his neck. "What? I didn't eat dinner last night. I'm starved!" I smiled even wider.

"What do you guys want?" I knew it was a mistake to ask that question.

"Pancakes."

"Waffles."

"Scrambled eggs with sausage."

"I like omelets."

"How about we just go out for breakfast?" Andy chuckled as he put his arm around my waist.

"What? You don't think I can handle it? Well I'm about to prove you wrong Mister. Nate, Bastian, show the guys to the apartment and then show them where to place my stuff. I'm going to start cooking." I smiled evilly and headed to start on my mission.

Andy followed me into the kitchen and sat at the counter a few minutes later.

"I wasn't about to leave you here with your parents. This way they will leave us alone and I can help you if you need it."

"Thanks, I'm sure they would be in here right now and complaining until I blew up on them again. God, They are so annoying!" I walked over to the fridge and grabbed out two cartons of eggs. "How do they like their food done? You are going to have to help me with that."

Andy stood beside me as I made a breakfast buffet, made for kings. When I was finally finished I set out plates and silverware around the table. I had to retrieve more chairs and expand the table so everyone could have a place to sit. I was proud of the job I had done.

Andy caught my wrist, as I was heading to find the syrup, and pulled me into his arms.

"This looks amazing. Almost too amazing. I might have to fight off the the guys. You're just that wonderful." I blushed and smiled widely. Andy leaned down and kissed me before I even had that chance to thank him.

"It smells delicious in here!" Jinxx rushed through the doorway, only to stop and stare at the table and then up at me. "Oh my God! I fucking love you already! Can you come over to cook for us all the time, or fuck it, just move in with us!" I smiled and giggled.

"I see what you mean." I looked at Andy and kissed him again before leaving to get the syrup. When I returned to the dining room, everyone was in their places and there was an empty place next to Andy.

"Dig in everyone!" I said as I sat down and placed the two bottles of syrup on the table, before I sat down.

Today was going to end up being a great day.


	6. Our First Concert

Halfway through breakfast, Vexx walked into the dining room with Sadie trailing not too far behind. They both stopped and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Vexx! I didn't think you would get out this quickly!" I jumped out of my chair and hugged him. "Are you hungry? I made breakfast. Sadie you can have some too. I think I out did myself and made too much." Vexx laughed.

"I Will tell you all about it later, but for now," He said poking me in the stomach. "You need to eat a real meal instead of just picking at your plate."

Vexx placed his arm around my shoulder and messed up my hair, playfully. I pushed him away and pouted, trying to fix my hair. After my hair was decent I ran to grab out two more chairs, when I heard my parents fighting. I stopped and hid around the corner so I could listen in.

"She has a life of her own now Seth. She has a boyfriend to care for her so why would she want to stay here with her parents who are always fighting? I've read her diary ever since she has had one and all she ever wrote in that thing was 'I can't wait to be in a band, I want to have an awesome boyfriend and I can't wait until I move out! They are always fighting!' He just going to end up hurting her and I don't want her to go through that pain." I could tell my mother was beginning to cry.

"She will get what she deserves. If she wants to be ungrateful then let her go. She ignored me so she will learn her lesson when she tries to get help from me." My fathers words sliced through my heart like little razor blades, leaving my heart there to bleed on the carpet. I hadn't wanted to hurt them this badly. I just wanted them to let me make my own choices in life.

I decided not to listen anymore and went to get the chairs. I finally reached the door when a voice behind me made me jump.

"They sent me to come find you. What's taking you so long?" Vexx smiled down at me but it slowly turned into a frown when he sensed something was wrong. "Hey, is everything alright?" I sighed as I grabbed out the two remaining chairs and closed the door behind me.

"Yeah. Things are just stressful and people are angry. There are so many choices t make and none of them are making anyone happy." I could feel the tears building to overflow but I held them back. Things would get better, I hoped.

"Yeah, I understand. I've been there too. Things will get better after the move and Dusty wakes from the coma. You have the guy of your dreams and a band that is on it's Way to the big stages. I actually have to tell you something later." Vexx grabbed one of the chairs and led me back to the dining room.

We all sat and talked until everyone was done. I kept picking at my plate but Vexx was on my case about it. I was the last one to finish but Vexx and Andy smiled at me, making me a little happier. I stood up and began carrying empty plates and other things into the kitchen.

Once everything was put up and leftovers were wrapped up for the guys to take home, we headed back into my room to load up the heavier things. Sadie stayed to help but I knew her true intentions. She was staying to flirt with Ashley. I laughed and continued to work.

It took us three trips to the apartment to get all my things there. By that time it was hitting 1 in the afternoon. Andy and I had a date later and I was also supposed to visit Dusty.

"Alright the place looks amazing but it is still missing some very important things, so I'm going to have to head out soon Thank you guys for all you help. It would have taken me days to get this all here." I smiled at them and watched them all nod.

"It wasn't a problem." Ashley said, smiling back.

"It was the least we could do after you made us that mouth watering breakfast." Jinxx said as he licked his lips which made me laugh.

The rest of the guys said goodbye and then entered into Andy's car. Andy kissed me and smiled.

"I love you Kat."

"I love you too, Andy." I said, breathless.

"I'll see you later for our date." I watched him step into his car and drive off. I watched them disappear into the horizon and I walked into my new place.

Time had passed by so quickly and our concert was tomorrow. At our last band meeting, we were debating whether to cancel the concert or find someone to fill in for Dusty, seeing as he was still in the coma. In the end we decided to ask Ashley to help us and at first he was a little withdrawn but he quickly picked up on the beats and even added his own little tricks and parts to spice up the songs.

I sat in my dressing room, trying to calm my nerves. Andy was going to be watching me and I was afraid that I was going to mess up. I grabbed my water bottle and took a quick drink before heading from the room.

Adrenaline hit me as the sound of the crowd cheering grew louder and louder. I continued to walk toward the stage and jumped when someone grabbed my wrist, twirling me around and trapping me in a passionate kiss. I looked into Andy's amazing blue eyes as I kissed him back.

"You are going to be wonderful out there. Stop worrying so much, I can see it in your eyes." He answered my question before I could even ask.

"I can try, but it's just going to be a failed effort. I always worry before I go on stage." I smiled up at him before taking another drink.

"2 minutes 'til show time!" Places people!" Andy leaned down and kissed me again before letting me go. I bit my lip nervously as I stepped away to grab my guitar. Andy must have recognized it cause he immediately walked over and began to look at it.

"I remember this guitar. A grand mother and girl came backstage to get this signed for the girls birthday. That girl was you? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"K.T. Stage, Now!" I backed away from Andy and started running toward the stage.

"I'll tell you later. Come to my room after the show!"

We waited until the lights dimmed and then ran out on stage. N.V. introduced us and left a special thanks to Ashley for his help. Once N.V was done, Bastian started clicking his sticks together and we began playing. Ashley surprised us by singing Dusty's parts and he did an amazing job at it.

We finished out first song and let N.V. talk for a minute to give everyone a rest and so we could get a drink.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" N.V. pulled the microphone away from his face so he could get some water. The crowd burst into cheers and many different responses. "Thank you guys for coming out here tonight! We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!" N.V. set his water bottle down and walked back to his place.

The second song started with a guitar duet from Vexx and I, followed by singing, before the drums and bass joined in. I continued to sing and play, never messing up and I was happy I hadn't. We finished our songs and went to hand out backstage. I decided to relax in my room for a few minutes. I heard a knock on my door and figured it was Andy.

"Come in!." I watched Vexx walk in and throw a water bottle at me. I caught it even with my terrible reflexes and cracked it open.

"You were amazing tonight." He said as he walked over and sat on the couch.

"So were you. I could tell you have been working hard. Those riffs were fantastic." He laughed as I pretended to copy his movements.

"Well I'm here to talk to you about something. I was talking to a friend earlier and I found out that his father runs a studio and they want us to record an album! We are getting our dream Kat!" I jumped from the couch and spilled the water.

"You are just messing with me aren't you. This isn't funny Valo." I picked up the bottle and threw it in the trash.

"Kat, I'm serious! We get to make an album!" I looked over at him and could see the truth in his eyes. I was suddenly filled with joy and started screaming.

"But Kat, I have something else to tell you." Vexx got serious and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Kat, I'm- I'm in love with you." He rushed his sentence and it took a second to sink in.

"Vexx, I'm with Andy. You are too-"

"I know, I'd have told you sooner but I never did. I just..." He moved from the couch so quickly and caught me in a kiss. I fought at first but my feelings betrayed me and I kissed him back. Suddenly I heard a door slam and I pushed Vexx away to run out the door after Andy.

"Andy! Please wait!"

"Wait for what? Wait so you can go make out with him and then act like nothing ever happened? I knew something was going on. The way he looked at you and the way you acted around him. I just can't believe I didn't see it sooner. Maybe I shouldn't have stood up for you cause you are just a lying whore." His fists clenched as he turned and stormed away. I stood there in shock as the tears made their way down my cheeks. I slipped down to my knees and cried until Nate finally found me.

"Kat! I've been looking for you. Hey, what's wrong?" He knelt down next to me and waited until I finally said something.

"Vexx." I said, anger mixing with my pain.

"What about him?" Nate's eyebrows knitted together as he waited.

"Vexx happened. I was just sitting in my dressing room. He said we had to talk, he told me about the album and then spilled his feelings for me before kissing me. Andy saw, called me a whore and stormed off."

Nate pulled me into a hug and let me cry on his shoulder. I heard Vexx walk over to us but I didn't want to acknowledge him.

I continued to cry as Nate helped me up and into his car so he could drive me home.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Nate asked as he shut off the engine and turned to look at me.

"I just want to be left alone." I grabbed my guitar and ran into my apartment, locking the door behind me and sliding to the floor. Andy would never forgive me and it was all Vexx's fault.


	7. What To Do Now?

A few days passed and I continued to lay in bed. My cell phone lay just in arms reach but I never picked it up. I couldn't eat and I barely slept. Andy was my everything and Vexx took it all away from me.

I sighed and decided to leave bed to get a drink and check my messages on my phone. I looked at the screen and got angry again when I noticed all the messages from Vexx and I threw my phone behind me. I didn't care anymore.

Today I felt a little better so I decided to take a shower and do a daily routine, but I still wasn't going to talk to anyone yet. I just wasn't ready for them to judge me and make me a laughing stock all because I mentally withdrew from the world when my boyfriend left me.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on some Escape the Fate. I wasn't able to look at Andy let alone hear his voice. I had packed away all the posters, Black Veil Brides possessions and even my guitar into the back of my closet. I went back to using my old black and neon green, zebra striped B.C Rich guitar.

I finished my shower and got dressed in a pair of neon green skinny jeans and a black tank top with a matching neon green button up shirt. I left the top shirt un-buttoned and rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. I threw my hair up into a simple bun after I finished brushing it and left the bathroom.

I walked out onto the front porch and grabbed my mail. I noticed the news paper was sitting by my mail box, so it had to be Wednesday. I had laid in bed for three and a half days, only leaving the comfort of my bed to use the bathroom and to grab a bottle of water. I really needed to stop beating myself up for this. I just hoped I could get Andy back before he found someone else.

Walking back inside, I went into the kitchen to try to find something to eat. I heard Bad Blood by Escape the Fate and sighed.

"Vexx, I swear to God! If you don't stop texting or calling, I will murder you!" I picked up an apple from the fruit basket and threw it at my phone. It missed the phone and rolled a few feet away. I grabbed the last remaining apple from the basket and bit into it as I went to pick up the thrown apple. I returned it to the basket and went to sit on the couch. I searched for the remote and when I finally found it, I began to flip through channels.

There was nothing on t.v, so I continued to flip through the channels until I finally decided on Spongebob. Spongebob always made me laugh but today it wasn't working. What if I would never be happy again? I shook my head back and forth to try to clear the thoughts.

"You need to see if he will give you one more chance. It was a mistake and it won't happen again. This is impossible. I don't even know where they are living." I sighed and turned my attention back to the t.v. I heard my ring tone go off again and threw a pillow at it. The phone became silent and I began to think again.

"Maybe he will be at the park!" I jumped from the couch and ran into my room to grab a pair of shoes. On my way out the door I picked up my phone and turned it to vibrate before placing it in my front pocket. I turned and walked from my apartment, locking the door behind me.

I made my way to the park and sat on the same swing I was sitting on when I first met Andy. I began to hum to myself as I swung back and forth, trying to pass the time.

Hours passed and I was becoming bored by each passing second. I sat there and thought about how stupid I was being and why would he return here to possibly want to see me? I was sure he hated me and never wanted to see me again. I was getting ready to leave the park when my phone vibrated. I dug it out and saw that the call was from Nate.

"Hello?" I sighed as I stood from the swing.

"Oh my God Kat! You're alive! We thought something happened! You wouldn't answer the door or any of our texts." He sounded relieved to hear my voice.

"I just didn't want to be bothered. I'm feeling much better today."

"Well good cause I have some great news. Dusty awoke from the coma about five minutes ago! Hurry and come say hi."

"He's awake? He's finally awake! I'll be right there!" I ran from the park and headed down the road to the hospital.

I finally reached the door and ran in. The nurse tried to stop me but I pushed past her and ran down the hall. Nate ran over to me and encased me in a hug.

"He's awake Kat! He is back to normal." I hugged Nate back and noticed Vexx over on a bench. "Go in and see him. He's been asking for you."

I nodded at him and made my way into the room. To my surprise Andy was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Both guys were laughing until they noticed that I had entered. Andy became silent and looked away from me. My heart sank and I bit my lip.

"Kat!" I looked over at Dusty and smiled, walking over to the other side of the bed.

"Dusty, I'm glad you are okay! Sorry about your mom."

"I'm sorry for my father's behavior. He had no right to hit you like that."

"That's partially true." Andy mumbled.

"It's not at all true, Andrew! You won't even let me explain!"

"That's cause there is nothing to explain! You lied to me the whole fucking time!"

"Vexx kissed me! I was pushing him away! I even told him that I was with you! He is only like an older brother to me, nothing more!" My fists were clenched as I yelled at him.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to anymore of your fucking lies!" He stood up.

"Guys! Stop this! The doctor said it's not good to stress me out!" Dusty begged but it fell upon deaf ears.

"They aren't lies! I can prove it to you! Vexx!" I stormed out of the room and yanked Vexx into the room. "Explain!"

Andy stood there and listened as Vexx explained the whole thing. Vexx finished and we stood there until Andy broke the silence.

"Kat, Can you ever forgive me?" Andy looked over at me and made a little pout. I smiled and laughed a little laugh.

"Of course I can. I love you Andy." I walked over to him and locked him into a kiss.

What a day. Dusty awoke from his coma and I was able to get Andy back. Tears of joy began to flow as I kissed him.

A few days had passed and it was already Friday. Tomorrow we would be opening for Black Veil Brides. I was filled with excitement every time I thought about it. Andy and I had patched up or relationship and actually I was going to hang out at his place today.

I was in my bathroom, finishing my makeup when the doorbell rang. I threw my eyeliner back behind the mirror and ran to the door.

"Hey Kat. You ready?" Andy stood there looking very sexy.

"Just let me throw on some shoes." I invited him in as I left the room to find a pair of shoes. I finally found a pair or red and black Vans and slipped them on, leaving my room to go find Andy.

I found Andy right where I left him. He smiled at me when I entered the room and made my way over to him. We both left the apartment and I locked the door, before following him to the car.

"Ashley asked if it was alright if we picked up Sadie. I think they really like each other." Andy started the engine once I entered the car.

"That's fine with me. I'm glad they are hitting it off." We pulled away from the apartment and I had to give Andy directions. We finally reached Sadie's house after fifteen minutes of driving. "Let me just run inside and get her." I quickly made my way into the house and into Sadie's room.

"Hey Kat." Sadie said as I opened the door.

"Hey wanna go hang out with Ashley at his place?" Sadie squealed, making me cover my ears. "Oww! Don't do that again!"

"Sorry!" I uncovered my ears and watched Sadie run around like a lost dog.

Finally she was ready and we headed out to the car. Andy was sitting there singing along to Motley Crue. Sadie giggled and entered the car. We drove past my parents house, Bastian's house, and my new apartment until we came up to this off white house with a fenced in yard. Rose bushes lined the fence, the only open space on the fence was the gate opening. Trees were spaced largely throughout the yard. I noticed the curtains that covered every window.

"It's for privacy. We have to cover the windows otherwise we get paparazzi or fans spying on us." Andy led us through the gate and up to the front door, where he unlocked both locks and turned to us. "It might be a bit messy. They are searching for their gear for tomorrow so it might be a little hectic."

Andy opened the door and invited us in. Sadie and I stood there and watched CC and Jinxx run from room to room. Andy scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uh... Let me tell Ashley you are here, unless you want to surprise him." Andy started walking. Sadie and I followed him, looking at all the things they had. "Well this is it." He knocked on the door. "You decent?"

"Yeah come on in!" Andy opened the door slightly and put his hand on Sadie's back. Andy nudged his head toward the room and watched as she entered the room.

"So... uh.. What do you want to do?"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready like the other guys? Maybe I can help."

"Sure. I was just going to wear my usual leathers." Andy turned and began walking to his room.

"Well maybe we could spice it up a little bit." I laughed.

Andy laughed and opened his bedroom door, only to be knocked to the floor by a dog. The dog started rapidly licking his face. Andy laughed as he tried to stand back up.

"Aww so cute!" I started petting the dog to draw the attention from Andy.

"Yeah. I'm watching him for a friend while he's on his honeymoon." Andy brushed off his clothes and proceeded into his room. We spent about an hour picking out his gear for tomorrows show. Jake walked in looking a little tired.

"All set for tomorrow?" Jake yawned and leaned up against the door frame.

"Yep. We just finished actually. What about you guys?" Andy asked as he placed the gear on his dresser.

"Did you ask her yet?" I noticed Jake's eyes glance at me before returning to Andy.

"Ask me what?" I looked over at Andy curiously.

"Well the guys and I wanted to know if you wanted to play with us tomorrow." Andy walked over to his bed and fell on it, his hair covering his face, making me laugh.

"Sure. Are you guys practicing later? That way I can figure out the line up and all that."

"Yeah. We are practicing after everyone is finished. You can use one of my guitars if you want to." Jake yawned again, making me feel tired.

"Thanks." Jake nodded and left the room.

"Speaking of guitars, Your guitar. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Andy sat up and looked into my eyes.

"The right time never came up." I bit my lip and sat on the bed next to him.

Andy smiled and leaned over, capturing me in a kiss. I smiled and kissed him back as he leaned closer, making me fall backwards onto the bed. He moved to lay on top of me as he kissed me with more intensity. I ran my hands through his hair as he ran his hand up my thigh, making me moan against his lips.

"Whoa guys!" Sorry to intrude on your... um... fun." Andy quickly stood up and began messing with his hair. I blushed deeply and looked away from Jinxx, as I sat back up.

"Did you need something?" Andy asked, still sounding a little breathless.

"Christian needs some help. The others are already helping but we need one more set of hands." Jinxx walked away, leaving us alone again.

"Just wait here. It shouldn't take too long." Andy kissed me again before leaving me alone in his room. I sat on his bed and looked around the room.

Ten minutes passed and Andy hadn't returned, but what worried me the most was how quiet the house was. I debated going to find them or staying like Andy said to do, but as soon as I stood I heard Andy laughing down the hallway.

"Sorry that took so long. Guess CC put on a little weight and was having trouble fitting into his jeans." He began to laugh again as he walked over to me. "Ready for practice?" I nodded and followed him from his room and down to the basement.

The basement looked like a recording studio. Equipment was all over the room and instruments were hanging from walls and sitting around the room. Jake walked over to a midnight blue B. C. Rich and handed it to me. Everyone got into their places as we readied to begin. I couldn't believe I was going to play with them tomorrow.


	8. The Engagement

I awoke around 8:30 am and sighed. I had only slept a total of four hours. Once Andy had dropped me back off, I was set on practicing and by the time I had looked at the clock it was already 4:30.

I rolled over and snuggled deeper into my blanket, hoping to fall back asleep. My cat Luna purred next to my head. Her purring was quite soothing and I was almost sleeping again when there was a knock on the door.

I got out of bed and wiped my eyes as I yawned my way to the door. I finally opened the door and pouted when I saw Vexx standing there.

"Do you know what time it is? I was up late practicing." I yawned again and did a little stretch before allowing Vexx to enter.

"I just got off the phone with Sadie. Why didn't you tell me you were going to play with them?" Vexx paced around the room.

"Maybe I didn't want to tell you cause I was busy practicing and because it is more of my business than anyone's." I was a little angry at both Sadie and Vexx. Sadie had no say on who should know and who doesn't.

"Well we are a band Kat, and we would like to know if you are doing other music jobs and if you are going to show up for practice." I could tell he was pissed off.

"Fuck! We had practice last night!" I bit my lip to the point where it was bleeding. "You think we can practice today?" Vexx stopped pacing and looked at me.

"What do you think I'm here for? Go grab your guitars and let's head out. We only have a few hours to practice." I ran to my room and grabbed both of my B. C. Rich guitars and ran out to the car.

We arrived at Bastian's a few minutes later and hurried down to the basement. Bastian was playing random beats on the drums and Nate was sitting on the couch. Dusty looked up at me as I reached the bottom step and smiled. He stood there with a few bandages on his face and a few feint traces of bruises. All in all, he looked so much better than he had.

"Sorry guys, Things have been a little crazy these past few days." I said as I began grabbing my guitar out.

"We just have to practice extra hard today." Nate said as he stood up and walked over to the microphone.

~Time Lapse~

I stood in the dress, from mine and Andy's first date, and could feel the nerves build again. I hated how I always got like this before we go on stage, but this time the nerves were different. When we met up with Andy and the other guys earlier, Andy wasn't his normal self. He asked me if I would wear the dress and when he did he seemed nervous and a little withdrawn. Seeing him like that way was bothering me and making my mind race. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I watched as Jake entered.

"Came to see how it was coming along."

"Great. It all just feels like a Fairytale."

"Well just wait until later." Jake said, quickly pursing his lips together. "Forget I said that. So are you nervous?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Now thoughts were racing even faster.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Kinda. Well I gotta go." Jake smiled at me and left me there to think about what he had meant.

I grabbed out a Monster and downed it. I was exhausted but tonight was very important. I decided to sit and practice in the last few minutes.

"Kat! It's time!" Dusty yelled and I stood up, taking a deep breath and exhaling. I walked out and over to the stage, where the guys were, and looked over the crowd.

"There are a lot of people out there." I said, awestruck.

"This is exactly what we needed to boost our fame!" Vexx stood next to me and his eyes almost popped out of his head. I laughed at his expression and and went to get my guitar.

"Hey guys! Its show time!" Nate ran onto the stage and the rest of us followed. The lights were off so the crowd couldn't see us get into our places. I let out one more nervous sigh just as the lights flashed on and we began to play.

~Your sky could never be mine  
>A fear to leave behind<br>so sharp you cut your hand  
>but you never seemed to understand~<p>

Nate sang each word, filling them with life. Dusty stood between me and Vexx, as we heard a completely different guitar riff enter. I looked over and saw Jake Pitts enter from the left and Ashley from the right side of the stage. They both winked at me as they walked to the front of the stage and played.

We continued to play with Ashley and Jake until we finished our set and left the crowd cheering. I smiled and waved at fans as I left the stage. I walked up to Jake and Ashley, as I took a drink of water.

"You guys were great! I knew that Ashley knew the songs but how did you know them Jake?" I asked as I placed the water bottle on the table.

"Valo got a hold of me earlier on in the week and he asked if I would come and play with you guys. We told Paul and he was all for it. He even asked Ashley to come out and play." Jake laughed and grabbed his guitar, throwing it back over his shoulder. "It's time to head back out there. You ready?" I nodded as i grabbed my guitar and followed Jake back to the stage. 

I followed the guys toward the stage again but stayed out of sight. I wasn't supposed to come out until the second song. Andy had even given me vocals to sing with him. I was so excited to play and sing with them.

The show started again and the guys started the song Legacy. I stood there singing along and smiling. Vexx walked up next to me, completely scaring me.

"Wow, you've been very jumpy lately." He laughed as I punched him playfully.

"Well I've been distracted a lot lately and it doesn't help when people just appear next to you." He smiled an evil grin.

"Hey, wasn't that your cue?" I had just noticed that the song had ended.

"Oh shit! Thanks a lot!" I walked out on stage as Andy screamed epically, starting Perfect Weapon. I stood by CC as I played along with Jake and Jinxx.

Awake at night you focus  
>On everyone whose hurt you<br>Then write a list of targets  
>Your violent lack of virtue<p>

I sang along with Andy, adding my voice to the parts we had rehearsed. He winked at me and flashed a cute smile.

Leave us alone! you're on your own! GO!  
>We are breathing while you're sleeping Go<br>And leave us alone the lines cheated  
>Our hearts beating Go and now you're on your own<p>

I moved closer to the front of the stage and smiled at the crowd.

Here's to your Perfect Weapon  
>Crack bones with blind aggression<br>Like birds whose wings are broken  
>You live without direction<br>Leave us alone You're on your own  
>We are breathing while you're sleeping Go!<br>And leave us alone The lines cheated  
>Our hearts beating Go! and now you're on your own<p>

I began to jump in place as I got carried away with the music.

Go! Go! Go! And now you're on your own  
>Go1 Go! Go! And leave us alone!<p>

I stopped jumping and moved over toward Jake to play guitar together. We leaned on each other as we shredded our guitars.

We are breathing while you're sleeping Go  
>And leave us alone the lines cheated<br>Our hearts beating Go and now you're on your own.

We finished the song and I was already out of breath. I stopped to get a drink as Andy talked to the crowd for a minute.

"We are lucky to have our special guest tonight. K.T from Silent Screams! You guys just heard them play. how were they?" The crowd went wild and my heart skipped a beat. We were actually going to make it as a band. I smiled widely.

We started Die For You next and I decided to look over the crowd, just to see if there was anyone I knew. I froze in my place when I noticed my mother and father out in the crowd. My mother looked a little uneasy while my father looked pissed off. I looked at Ashley and he looked at Andy. I slowly turned to glare at him. He smiled at me hoping he could get off the hook but I just shook my head. We finished the song and I walked over to Andy while CC played a drum solo.

"Why are they here?" I hissed at him.

"I invited them beca-"

"I didn't want them here! You didn't hear what they said about me!" I was on the verge of tears but was suddenly wrapped in Andy's arms.

"They are here for a reason. You will see as soon as the solo is done. Trust me Katherine Thomas. I have good intentions behind my madness." I sighed and looked up at him.

"Alright, I trust you." I poked him in the nose and went to get another bottle from behind the stage. Jake came up behind me as Andy headed up on stage, and unhooked my guitar. "Hey! I need that!" He smiled as he set it aside and pushed me toward the stage.

"You're not going to need that. Just stand on stage and look pretty."

"This isn't a part of the plan! I wasn't informed of this!" I pushed against Jake to try to grab my guitar but he threw me over his shoulder and brought me out on the stage.

"Plans change." He set me down, smiling, as Andy quited the crowd. I was blushing so red that I was sure I was the same color as the ribbon on my dress.

"Tonight is a very special night. Kat and I have been dating for little over a month and she has made me the happiest man alive but-" ~Oh God! He wasn't! Not on stage! Not in front of everyone!~ "But, There is only one way to make that happiness last forever, Kat." ~He is! I'm going to kill him for this later! Jake too, He knew about this!~ "Will you marry me?" He even got down on one knee and handed me a little blue ring box. My mind was racing against time and it looked like my mind was winning. I loved Andy with all my heart.

"Yes Andy. Yes I will." He stood up and grabbed me, twirling me around in the air. He kissed me and leaned to whisper in my ear.

"That's why your parents are here."

"Well just to let you know, I'm going to kill you, Jake too." I pulled away before he had a chance to ask. He laughed and the guys started Rebel Love Song. Andy sang and grabbed my hand leading me to the front of the stage.

I cannot hide what's on my mind  
>I feel it burning deep inside<br>A passion crime to take what's mine  
>Let us start living for today<br>Never gonna change my mind  
>We can leave it all behind<br>Nothin's gonna stop us No not this time

So take your hand in mine  
>it's ours tonight<br>This is a rebel love song  
>Hearts will sacrifice<br>It's do or die  
>This is a rebel love song<p>

My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
>I choke on all they had to say<br>When words collide what's left inside  
>I hold on tight and hear you pray<br>Never gonna change my mind  
>We can leave it all behind<br>Nothin's gonna stop us No not this time

So Take your hand in mine  
>It's ours tonight<br>This is a rebel love song  
>Hearts will sacrifice<br>It's do or die  
>This is a rebel love song<p>

Wild and running for one reason  
>They can't stop us from our freedom<p>

Never gonna change my mind  
>We can leave it all behind<br>Nothin's gonna stop us No not this time

So take your hand in mine  
>It's ours tonight<br>This is a rebel love song  
>Hearts will sacrifice<br>It's do or die  
>This is a rebel love song<p>

I sang along with Andy while never letting go of his hand. Once we were finished, he kissed me again and I ran to get my guitar. We had a show to finish. Jake was right. This does feel more like a fairytale than it did earlier, but if it was a fairytale or dream, I never wanted to wake up.


	9. Mrs Andrew Dennis Biersack

Things were so hectic for the next few weeks, as we tried to pull a wedding together. The guys were going to head on tour soon and wanted us to tag along to play with them. He wanted us to get married here so my parents and friends could attend and he would fly his family and friends here.

I stood in my room as I stared into the mirror. A lady with bleach blond hair was messing with my hair, while a thin brunette was doing my makeup. My heart was pounding with every passing second. In a few hours I was going to be Katherine Savannah Biersack. Guess I had to ditch the stage name, it wouldn't work anymore.

"Oh my God Kat! You look like a Princess!" Sadie screamed as she entered the room and looked me over. I had chosen Sadie as my maid of honor cause she and I were basically twins. We had known each other since we were babies. Our parents had been friends in school and always were together. Those were the days when my parents weren't fighting, if you could believe that, but as I grew , my parents became distant and began to fight all the time. Sadie's mom would stop visiting and I would get into trouble just to get attention at school. That was how I met Nate, Bastian and Valo. We were all sitting in In School Suspension.

Bastian and I were only in 3rd grade while Nate was in 4Th and Vexx was in 5Th. We sat in silence for a few minutes but I broke the silence by asking why they were there. We continued to talk and soon became close friends. We all had the same dream of being in a band and Dusty was already teaching me the guitar and had been for a few years already, so we got together and we made a band. We didn't take it seriously until we hit high school.

We started off as a garage band then moved to the park as performers. we also played for our Prom. It truly was the best night because one of our teachers were friends with a record producer. He was there that night and later offered us a deal. Little did we know, he was majorly behind on taxes and was in some serious debt. He tried to use us to help him but when we were only getting $20 for each show and he wouldn't record a CD so we knew something was up.

We had quit and went back to playing in the park where we met our manager Chris. He started booking us shows and we hoped we could get a real record deal. It took almost two years to get it and we finally got to record our songs. Now today as an official band member I was getting to marry the man of my dreams.

"Thanks Sadie." I watched the two ladies finish and I turned to Sadie and watched her cover mouth with both hands.

"You're going to make me cry! You look so gorgeous! I can't believe how grown up you are!" I turned to find my mother entering the side door. "I wanted to come tell you how proud your father and I are, of you."

"Thanks Mom." I smiled at her. My parents and I made up after the concert and I noticed over these past few weeks that they weren't fighting much anymore.

"We better get into our places. It's about time to start!" Sadie smiled widely and grabbed my mothers hand, dragging her out he door again. I walked out the same door to find my father standing there waiting to walk me down the isle.

"I know you heard what I said that day." He said as I wrapped my arm around his.

"Yes dad but-"

"Let me finish Katherine. I know you heard but I want you to know that no matter what I say, you are still my daughter and I love you. Once you moved out it gave me and your mother time to think about our lives and we realized how much pain we had caused you all of these years. We are so sorry and hope you a better life with Andrew." My father was on the verge of tears when he finished and I hugged him.

"I've already forgiven you and mom for everything." We were standing there hugging when the music started. My father quickly wiped away his tears and placed his arm in mine. We slowly made our way to the isle and I watched Andy look up at me and smile widely. I blushed and looked down to see the glitter girl throwing glitter up into the air.

We finally made our way up to the alter and my father stopped and kissed my cheek before handing me over to Andy. I placed both of my hands in his as we stood there facing each other.

"Are you ready for this?" Andy asked looking into my eyes.

"I was born ready for this."

The process seemed to be over so quickly. One second i was Katherine Thomas and the next I was Mrs. Andrew Biersack. I just couldn't believe ever thing that had happened. My life had completely changed when I met him and I wouldn't change any of it.

The night continued to speed through events and before I knew it, I was on an airplane, off to our honeymoon.

~Major Time Lapse~

10 years is a long time, yet it doesn't feel that way. Andy and I had a child who was turning 10 on Andy's birthday. Black Veil Brides and Silent Screams were really big hits still and were taking over the world with their music. Andy and I still sang together and I rocked with Jake and Jinxx.

We continued to tour around and we occasionally had long periods of time to spend as a family. We had bought a Lake house not too long after the wedding and we raised our son, Andrew Dennis Biersack II. Sometimes things got complicated, like when I called out the wrong name and wanted Andrew instead of my husband.

About a year after we got married, Sadie and Ash got hitched and had twins. they named the girl Ashley Marie Purdy and their son was named Dylan Jay Purdy. Sadie came with us on tour and had to share a room with me. Bastian was nice enough to room with Dusty and allow our children to take his room.

Ashley, Dylan and Andrew grew up with each other and seeing as we are all really close friends, we never kept them apart. Of course, Andrew, was the trouble maker of the group, he had gotten that from his also got his talent from us. Jake was nice enough to come over, sometimes with the help of Jinxx, to give Andrew guitar lessons. They didn't go without payment. I would cook them an extra big feast and invite everyone over.

Ashley ended up with an amazing voice and sang along with Andrew's playing and Dylan's beats. Sadie had made it my job to help Ashley with the pitches and tones, while Dylan was being taught by CC. He was amazingly talented and could almost play perfectly at only age 9. One afternoon I was bringing out some lemonade when I overheard them talking.

"Ash, Dyl, we should make a band like our parents!" Andrew jumped up and had the biggest grin on his face. Ashley blushed and nodded while Dylan jumped up also, to give Andrew a high-five.

"I'm not telling you that you can't but I will warn you guys. It's a lot of hard work." I handed them their glasses and looked up into the sky.

"I'll do whatever it takes!" I smiled at my sons enthusiasm.

"Well let me give you one piece of advice. Never let anyone tell you that you can't do anything. You can do anything you set your mind to." They all nodded at me and I turned to walk inside but ruffled Andrews hair before walking away.

"Mom!" He whined and tried to fix his hair. Ashley and Dylan laughed and Andrew pointed at the angrily. "It's not funny! Let's see how you like it!" He ran over to them and roughly messed up their hair.

"Hey!" Dylan tried to back away but wasn't quick enough. Dylan tried to fight back but Andrew ran away quickly.

"Betcha can't catch me!" Andrew stuck his tongue out and I watched the twins smile evilly and chase after him. I smiled and laughed as I turned to find Andy watching us out of the sliding glass doors. He smiled warmly and came out to join us.

"Morning gorgeous." He walked up to me and kissed me, placing both hands on my hips.

"Morning? It's already 1." I laughed against his lips and looked into his eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He pouted slightly and I gently bit his lip and pulled.

"Cause you looked so happy and peaceful. I need to head back in though. I was in the making of our lunch." I kissed him again and walked toward the house.

"Kat?" His tone make me stop and turn.

"What is is Andy?" He could tell I was worried.

"I love you!" He smiled widely as I rolled my eyes.

"I love you too." I smiled. "Don't scare me like that." I went back inside and continued to make lunch. I put together sandwiches and chips, simple outdoor food, and brought it out to the picnic table before calling everyone to eat.

Once we were finished eating, Sadie came to pick up the twins and Andy and Andrew went to play on the dock. I figured I would sit on the porch swing and watch them. They began to play king of the dock and wrestled. Andrew was quite strong already but it didn't help when Andy didn't use full strength. This time Andy looked like he was being a little too rough.

"Andy!" I yelled, making him look at me quickly. This gave Andrew the advantage and he quickly pushed his father off of the dock. Andrew started cheering, making me laugh hysterically. Andy emerged from the water and pointed at Andrew.

"Now it's on!" He lifted himself onto the dock and was trying to stand up when Andrew walked over to push him in but Andy was expecting him and pushed Andrew off of the dock.

I sat there watching them play for hours and, finally, once the sun was setting, they decided to join me on the swing. We sat there looking over the lake.

After all that I had been through, I had finally found a place to swing life away, with my charming but trouble making husband and our talented son.

~Please review! Hope you enjoyed it, I know I did writing it :)~


End file.
